The Girl With The Yellow Ribbon
by Stephaniiie
Summary: Third place in the Crayola Contest! AU/AH/One-shot/BxE How do you know when you're in love? Is it because you can't stop thinking about her, even though you don't know who she is? Or do you just know? And what do you do when you screw up?


**Disclaimer- I do not own any publicly recognised characters or other associated things. However, I own the story. Plagiarism is a crime and will be treated as such. Please always remember that.**

**Please read!!!**

This is an entry for LittleNessie12's Crayola One-Shot Contest and the theme is the colour yellow :) I've never entered a contest before so I'm not too sure what it entails, but if there's voting or anything then any votes are very much appreciated :) Thanks guys!

**The Girl With The Yellow Ribbon**

_**To: **__**eacullen(at)gmail(dot)com**_

_**From: **__**thegirlwiththeyellowribbon(at)gmail(dot)com**_

_**Sent at: 20.41 on 14/02/10**_

_**Subject: Um… just a message… would be awesome if you read it I guess…**_

_Hey :)_

_I promise that this isn't spam or anything- just a message. Oh and, before you start worrying that I'm following you home and crap, I got your email address from facebook…_

_Um… okay. Basically, I just wanted to send you an email to tell you that I really like you. Like quite a lot. Don't worry- you don't know me all that well. And I have no intention of coming and saying all this to your face and following you around and falling to my knees and stuff because that's clingy and weird and, to be honest, requires a lot of self-confidence; which I don't have._

_I just wanted to let you know because… well, I'm not sure why but it's valentines day and that's what you do on valentines day. I don't expect anything to come of it or anything like that though._

_I'm gonna be honest- I have no idea how to write this without sounding ridiculous which is why everything sounds so stupid and awkward. I am a girl (if you haven't guessed already lol) and I go to school with your sister so I'm not a paedophile or anything like that…_

_By the way, I don't know if you've been told this before, but you have an amazing crooked smile and some gorgeous hair ;) Please don't ever get your hair cut- but don't grow it to be some kind of gay 'hey look! I've got a ponytail' thing either. 'Cos that would suck ;) And the smile? Make sure you smile a LOT. Not fake smiles though because that's um… not so great. Ah well. I doubt you've even read this far anyway. If you even bothered to start reading in the first place. If I ever get the guts up to actually click the send button._

_Um… I think I'll shut up now before I either bore you to death or start going on about something irrelevant or embarrass myself when you don't even know who I am._

_If you've read this far then thanks for hearing me out. Feel free to reply if you want to…_

_Hopefully, you've gotten something from this message – like I dunno you'll smile more? – and I haven't been sat here writing this like some kind of dork for nothing :L_

_Sorry to bother you_

_Keep smiling :)_

_-The Girl With The Yellow Ribbon_

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

_**To: **__**thegirlwiththeyellowribbon(at)gmail(dot)com**_

_**From: **__**eacullen(at)gmail(dot)com**_

_**Sent at: 23.10 on 14/02/10**_

_**Subject: RE: Um… just a message… would be awesome if you read it I guess…**_

_Hey yourself :)_

_Wow. Thank you for your message. No one has ever been so kind to me before. It really made me smile ;)_

_The Girl With The Yellow Ribbon, huh? Interesting… should I be looking out for a yellow ribbon when Alice brings her friends home from school or is it a code? I once read a quote that said: "If it's yellow, it's not serious." So is that code for a joke? Or are you a 'red-riding-hood' girl?_

_Or you could just tell me your real name…?_

_Happy Valentines Day :)_

_-Edward (the boy with the crooked smile)_

_xxx_

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

_**To: **__**eacullen(at)gmail(dot)com**_

_**From: **__**thegirlwiththeyellowribbon(at)gmail(dot)com**_

_**Sent at: 20.10 on 15/02/10**_

_**Subject: RE: Um… just a message… would be awesome if you read it I guess…**_

_Wow, I'm shocked that you replied :) And very glad that I made you smile- because your reply made me smile a lot_

_No, it's not a joke :P And I'm not a 'red-riding-hood' girl either, though, yes, I have a yellow ribbon that I always carry on me. I ripped it off of my mothers dress when I was little so that I can always have a part of her with me. It's not always in sight though so no luck there :P The name is inspired by 'The Boy In The Blue Pyjamas'. It seemed… apt?_

_And if you think I'm telling you my real name then you're an optimist :L I don't think my heart could take rejection_

_Thanks for the reply- and happy valentines day to you too. I guess I forgot that part in my initial message :L_

_-The Girl With The Yellow Ribbon_

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

_**To: **__**thegirlwiththeyellowribbon(at)gmail(dot)com**_

_**From: **__**eacullen(at)gmail(dot)com**_

_**Sent at: 20.02 on 17/02/10**_

_**Subject: Hello again**_

_Hi… look, I'm just going to call you 'buttercup' because buttercups are yellow and I have no name and 'the girl with the yellow ribbon' is a bit of a mouthful :P_

_So… hi Buttercup_

_I have to do this History essay but I was very bored and so am practising the art of procrastination by checking my e-mails. And I found yours. And I want to know more about you :)_

_We'll start simple… what's your favourite colour? And your favourite… food?_

_-Edward_

_xxx_

_PS- yes, I am an optimist. Sounds like you're a pessimist if you're expecting rejection…_

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

_**To: **__**eacullen(at)gmail(dot)com**_

_**From: **__**thegirlwiththeyellowribbon(at)gmail(dot)com**_

_**Sent at: 20.10 on 17/02/10**_

_**Subject: RE: Hello again**_

_Hi :)_

_What's your History essay about? Maybe I can help?_

_Um… my favourite colour is green… or maybe blue… no… definitely green. It's… nice and… green? Hmm. I need a thesaurus. My favourite food is… well, I like a lot of things, but chocolate's gotta be somewhere near the top ;)_

_What are yours then???_

_-Buttercup (is that actually serious?)_

_PS- no, I'm not a pessimist. _

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

_**To: **__**thegirlwiththeyellowribbon(at)gmail(dot)com**_

_**From: **__**eacullen(at)gmail(dot)com**_

_**Sent at: 20.14 on 17/02/10**_

_**Subject: RE: Hello again**_

_Hey B :)_

_Some kind of civil war shit… don't worry, I googled it now ;)_

_God, you're such a girl *rolls eyes* chocolate pssh._

_My favourite colour is… I don't know. Yellow's a nice colour. Happy, but kinda girly so… that's a secret ;) And food… peanut butter is just about the most awesome thing ever._

_Can I ask you a favour?_

_-E_

_xxx_

_PS- if you're not a pessimist then why do you expect rejection??? You could tell me your name and we'll see what happens ;)_

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

_**To: **__**eacullen(at)gmail(dot)com**_

_**From: **__**thegirlwiththeyellowribbon(at)gmail(dot)com**_

_**Sent at: 20.19 on 17/02/10**_

_**Subject: RE: Hello again**_

_Peanut butter? But that's so… peanutty? :L Definitely in need of a thesaurus_

_And sure, shoot :)_

_-B_

_xxx_

_PS- maybe one day I will tell you my name_

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

_**To: **__**thegirlwiththeyellowribbon(at)gmail(dot)com**_

_**From: **__**eacullen(at)gmail(dot)com**_

_**Sent at: 20.23 on 17/02/10**_

_**Subject: RE: Hello again**_

_Yeah, you really do need a thesaurus ;)_

_There's… a pretty girl in my year that I like. I've asked her out a lot but she's not buying it. What's the best way to win her over???_

_Oh, and your question this time… Best experience and worst???_

_-E_

_xxx_

_PS- today is a day? ;) _

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

_**To: **__**thegirlwiththeyellowribbon(at)gmail(dot)com**_

_**From: **__**eacullen(at)gmail(dot)com**_

_**Sent at: 23.29 on 19/02/10**_

_**Subject: Are u there B???**_

_B?_

_Did I say something wrong? Are you ignoring me?_

_I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me your name if you really don't want to…_

_-E_

_xxx_

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

_**To: **__**eacullen(at)gmail(dot)com**_

_**From: **__**thegirlwiththeyellowribbon(at)gmail(dot)com**_

_**Sent at: 20.49 on 20/02/10**_

_**Subject: RE: Are u there B???**_

_Chocolate is a good way to win a girl over._

_-B_

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

_**To: **__**thegirlwiththeyellowribbon(at)gmail(dot)com**_

_**From: **__**eacullen(at)gmail(dot)com**_

_**Sent at: 21.02 on 20/02/10**_

_**Subject: RE: Are u there B???**_

_B, what's wrong??? _

_What did I say? Are you okay?_

_-E_

_Xxx_

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

_**To: **__**thegirlwiththeyellowribbon(at)gmail(dot)com**_

_**From: **__**eacullen(at)gmail(dot)com**_

_**Sent at: 23.54 on 24/02/10**_

_**Subject: Thanks :)**_

_B…_

_Thanks for the chocolate suggestion- it worked. Just got back from the first date :) You're a star :)_

_Please stop ignoring me?_

_-E_

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

_**To: **__**thegirlwiththeyellowribbon(at)gmail(dot)com**_

_**From: **__**eacullen(at)gmail(dot)com**_

_**Sent at: 03.14 on 29/02/10**_

_**Subject: Please B? I screwed up, I know.**_

_B…_

_I think I know what's wrong. It's Tanya, isn't it?_

_B, I'm sorry._

_I dumped her. I don't want her. She's so shallow and whenever I'm with her, all I can think about is you, and whether you've replied._

_Please talk to me B. I don't even know who you are, but I think I really like you. A lot._

_Please._

_If you'll just tell me your name, I'll do everything I can to make it up to you. I promise._

_I'm sorry for being an ignorant ass._

_Yours,_

_-Edward_

_xxx_

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

_**To: **__**eacullen(at)gmail(dot)com**_

_**From: **__**eacullen(at)gmail(dot)com**_

_**Sent at: 03.14 on 29/02/10**_

_**Subject: Please B? I screwed up, I know.**_

_The following message could not be delivered to:__**thegirlwiththeyellowribbon(at)gmail(dot)com**__ as the recipient address has been terminated:_

"B…

I think I know what's wrong. It's Tanya, isn't it?

B, I'm sorry.

I dumped her. I don't want her. She's so shallow and whenever I'm with her, all I can think about is you, and whether you've replied.

Please talk to me B. I don't even know who you are, but I think I really like you. A lot.

Please.

If you'll just tell me your name, I'll do everything I can to make it up to you. I promise.

I'm sorry for being an ignorant ass.

Yours,

-Edward

xxx"

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

Edward tapped his foot against the floor, his eyes fixed on the clock as he waited for the goddamn awful lesson to finish already. He could have sworn that nobody made History more boring than Mr Jarvis; he truly made History the cobweb-covered subject its name suggested it was.

_Five, four, three, two, one…_

He exhaled in relief when the bell went and every student in the room started eagerly packing away their books. He shoved his in at super-speed and headed for the door.

"Mr Cullen?" Mr Jarvis called his name just as his palm touched on the handle.

Edward cringed and turned around to face his teacher. "Yes, Mr Jarvis?"

The silver-haired man held out a sheet, and Edward vaguely recognised the handwriting as his own.

Surrendering with a groan, he let go of the door handle and went back over to his teacher, taking the paper off of him as the other students filed out of the room. Edward's emerald-green eyes scanned the homework he remembered doing a few weeks previously, and then he turned it over to see his grade. His mouth dropped open. "F?!" he protested.

Mr Jarvis snapped his briefcase shut. "Actually, I think you'll find it's an F minus."

"What? That was the best piece of homework I've handed in all year!"

"Yes, it was. I was rather flabbergasted until I checked the school network for plagiarism. Your paper was a one hundred per cent match with the first page that comes up when you Google 'American civil war', Edward." He took the paper back off of his student and turned it around, pointing at a chunk of text. "And if you read that carefully, you'll see that it says there in those brackets 'see the home page for more information'." Mr Jarvis raised an eyebrow at his student.

Edward sighed. "I'm sorry, Mr Jarvis. I didn't have time to write it myself so I…"

"Screw the excuses, Mr Cullen. Plagiarism is a crime. Luckily for you, we cannot expel a student for copying homework." Mr Jarvis sighed as he handed Edward the paper back again. "So you're in after school detention every day next week. Don't be late; and don't argue. I will see you in class tomorrow, Edward." And then the teacher left the irritated student to fume alone in the classroom.

Meanwhile, Edward's younger sister, Alice, was waiting at his car with her best friend, chattering away, as usual. "… so he's giving me a lift to school tomorrow so that we can go together right after school! Can you believe it Bella?! _Jasper Hale!_"

"That's brilliant, Al," Alice's friend said kindly, clutching her books tightly to her chest. "I'm really happy for you." Isabella Swan was a very conscientious girl, determined to do well at everything she tried. Her determination stemmed from the promise she had made her mother, Renee, a few days before she had died, back when Isabella was six.

"Where's Edward?" Alice huffed impatiently as a few spots of rain started to fall; the exuberance of her crush of about forever asking her out was wearing off now that her carefully-styled hair was getting wet. Everyday since he had learnt how to drive, Edward gave the two of them lifts to and from school, as Bella lived in the house next door.

Bella's cheeks were lit with a subtle shade of pink at the mention of Edward's name. Ever since she had turned twelve – and he thirteen – Bella had had the unmentionable problem. The one where you fall completely and utterly in love with your best friend's older brother. Not only was this a social faux-pas, but Edward was completely unaware of her existence, as far as she knew. She said a polite hello and thank you every time she climbed into or out of Edward's car, but the most she ever got in return was a grunt of acknowledgement- and she was lucky to even get that, but she still treasured it. Because, really, what else was a junior to expect from the most popular guy in the whole of the high-school?

Alice observed her friend's reaction to hearing her brother's name with muted exasperation. She knew of Bella's massive crush on Edward, and she also happened to know that Edward barely even knew who Bella was, despite seeing her on a daily basis. So she didn't say anything to either of them, not wanting to break her best friend's heart or force her asshole of a brother on said best friend. Because Alice knew that Bella deserved much better.

The car blipped then and Edward came over and got into the drivers' seat, purposefully ignoring the rant his sister gave him about being late as she and her friend climbed in and he started the engine.

Before reversing, though, Edward looked in his rear-view mirror and caught the chocolatey eyes of the girl in the backseat. She blushed lightly and looked out of the window, turning her head to the side. Edward's sharp eyes caught a brief flash of the yellow ribbon that she used to tie her hair up and then he looked out of the back window and reversed.

Throughout the drive home, Edward had a niggling feeling at the back of his mind about the girl in the backseat. But the quiet chattering of the girls in the backseat of his car was off-putting, so Edward pushed the thought to the back of his mind and kept his eyes on the road.

As soon as he went inside, he did his usual routine check to see if 'B' had replied to the sorry message he sent again and again everyday; or even received it. He couldn't believe that he had been so blind. Her initial reason for e-mailing him had been to tell him how much she liked him, and then he had been a blind ass and asked her for advice on how to get another girl's affections. At first, Edward had considered terminating an e-mail address a bit of an overreaction, but over time he came to realise that 'B' had only acted like that because her feelings were that strong. Just like his for her.

He remembered the first time he had read her first message. Remembered the way it had made one side of his mouth lift into the 'crooked smile' that she had described. Remembered the way her words had kept him awake at night wondering who she was. Remembered being enchanted by her, even though he had no idea who she was.

And over the course of the next few days, his obsession with her had gotten worse. After just a few brief messages, he was addicted. He wanted to know who she was, where she was, and what she was doing, all of the time. When he had been with Tanya, all he could think about was 'B' and who she was, and what she'd be saying or doing if she were in Tanya's place. The months he had spent chasing after the pretty, blonde cheerleader seemed wasted in his eyes now that he had met 'B'.

Especially when he had had the epiphany at three am in the morning that he was in love with 'B', despite having no idea who she was. So he told her that he liked her, begging her to tell him her name, only to be told that she had terminated the address. So now he could never tell her how sorry he was for being such a prick.

Unless he found out who she was.

Edward read through the messages they had shared _again_, mentally berating himself for being so stupid. But then, his eyes drifted over her address and his hand froze on the mouse. _The Girl With The Yellow Ribbon._ Her name wasn't really 'B', as he always referred to her in his head. Her original penname had been 'The Girl With The Yellow Ribbon'.

Edward's thoughts drifted back to earlier that afternoon as he remembered the girl sat in his backseat, a yellow ribbon holding up her ponytail. It couldn't be…

It was a long shot. But Edward knew that there was only one way to find out. So, he copied all of the messages into Microsoft Word, and got to work…

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

Bella woke up the next day with a heavy heart, as she had everyday for the previous few weeks. Since Edward had openly told her that he was dating Tanya. Since she had deleted that damn e-mail address for good. She had thought that being friends with Edward via an anonymous e-mail address would be enough. Being the smart girl that she was, she should have realised that it would only hurt her.

She ate her breakfast, washed and dressed for school, tucking her yellow ribbon in her sleeve, before heading out to meet Edward and Alice by Edward's Volvo. She was surprised to find that the car was unlocked, and Edward was already inside.

She tentatively went over to the car and knocked on his window. Edward looked up and pressed a button, and the window came down with a buzz.

"Um…" Bella bit on her bottom lip, something she did only when she was nervous, or concerned. "Where's Alice?"

Edward's gaze lingered on the lip that was caught between her teeth for a split second, and then he looked back down at his steering wheel. "She's got a lift with Jasper, remember?"

Bella blushed, because she should have remembered that. "Yeah. Right." Now she felt very stupid. Now she wouldn't be invisible; she'd be that idiot junior he had to cart around. She sighed and opened the back door of the car, climbing inside as Edward's window buzzed up again.

The atmosphere in the car was electric, and the silence that descended was tense. Until Bella saw the wrapped present next to her. A thick envelope sat on top with her name written on in what she instantly recognised as Edward's beautiful calligraphy.

Bella looked up into his mirror and saw him watching her. The moment their eyes met, Bella's already-flushed cheeks got redder, and she looked away again.

"Yes, Bella, it's for you," he said softly. There was a gentle, caring undertone that she didn't understand.

Hesitantly, Bella reached out and picked up the gift. Then, she carefully tore off the paper, to reveal a miniature thesaurus, and a huge bar of chocolate. Her brown eyes widened slightly as realisation hit her, and she looked up to meet Edward's eyes again, but he was nervously fiddling with the air conditioning.

So, instead, she turned her attention to the envelope and, with shaking hands, opened it. Inside were several sheets of printed A4 paper. She unfolded them and started to read…

_Bella, B…_

_I'm sorry for being an ignorant ass. I'm sorry for not realising that you were right there under my nose this whole time. I'm sorry for not being kinder to you._

_B… this is what should have happened:_

**To: **_**eacullen(at)gmail(dot)com**_

**From: **_**thegirlwiththeyellowribbon(at)gmail(dot)com**_

**Sent at: 20.19 on 17/02/10**

**Subject: RE: Hello again**

Peanut butter? But that's so… peanutty? :L Definitely in need of a thesaurus

And sure, shoot :)

-B

xxx

PS- maybe one day I will

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

**To: **_**thegirlwiththeyellowribbon(at)gmail(dot)com**_

**From: **_**eacullen(at)gmail(dot)com**_

**Sent at: 20.23 on 17/02/10**

**Subject: RE: Hello again**

Yeah, you really do need a thesaurus ;)

There's… a pretty girl in my year that I like. I've asked her out a lot but she's not buying it. What's the best way to win her over???

Oh, and your question this time… Best experience and worst???

-E

xxx

PS- today is a day? ;)

_It should have been like this:_

There's a pretty girl who I give a ride to school everyday. She's beautiful, and kind and I've completely ignored her. I've realised far too late that she's the most amazing person I've ever met. She deserves the world, but she only wants me. I want her too, but I've hurt her too much to ever have her. I've thrown away her friendship like one would throw a coin into a wishing-well and broken her heart every single time I've seen her.

How can I ever make it up to her?

How can I get her to forgive me?

And how can I get her to see that I want her even more than she wants me??? That I think I love her?

Always yours,

-Edward

xxx

PS- take all the time in the world. You deserve it

_I'm sorry, Bella. And I'm sorry I can't say this to your face like I should be able to. Let's just say that you're not the only one with confidence issues…_

_Love,_

_Edward_

_xxx xxx xxx_

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

Bella stared at the letter, for a long moment, shocked into silence. She looked up at Edward, only to see that he was no longer sat in the drivers' seat. But then, her door opened with a click and she looked up into pools of glittering green, her own brown eyes watering.

"You know…" she whispered.

He smiled slightly and held out his hand. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Bella took his hand and let him help her out of the car. "Of course," she replied.

Edward pushed her door shut behind her and gently pushed her back up against it. He asked her permission with his eyes and she nodded slightly, her knees shaking at the prospect of what was about to happen. Then, Edward bent his head to hers and kissed her.

His lips were soft and gentle on hers, fitting next to her mouth like a puzzle piece. The kiss was slow and passionate as it built up into a tidal wave of emotion. Bella's hands ran up Edward's back and she buried them in the hair at the bottom of his neck, holding his head to hers. Edward's hands stayed rooted on her hips as his tongue swept across her bottom lip, begging for permission. She granted him access easily and his tongue reached out and entwined with hers, their breaths mingling in their mouths as their pulses raced and their hearts flew.

After a long while, Edward pulled away from her and smiled at her, that crooked smile she loved so much. The index finger of his right hand traced the inside of her wrist, and then reached inside and pulled out the sentimental yellow ribbon. "Turn around," he commanded softly.

Bella turned.

Edward took her beautiful long hair in his hands and carefully pulled her hair into a ponytail, tying it in place with the ribbon. Then he took her shoulders and twisted her back round again. A single strand of hair fell from the ponytail, and curled around her face, framing it. Bella smiled nervously.

"Beautiful," Edward said. He opened the door for her and waited for her to be seated before shutting her door and getting in himself.

As Edward started the engine, he shot her another smile in the rear-view mirror and said, "Look in the thesaurus."

Bella picked up the thesaurus and turned to the inside cover, where Edward had written:

_Bella,_

_For times when you struggle to think of another word for 'peanutty'._

_Yours,_

_Edward_

_xxx_

Bella smiled to herself. This looked like it was going to be the start of something very special.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Yeah… that was a little different from my usual style but I hope you liked it all the same :) Still got all of the wonderful fluff in it, right? ;)**

**This was kind of inspired by personal experience but I chucked a happy ending in there for you ;)**

**Just feel the need to say here that I made up the e-mail addresses so please don't send any messages lol. If they exist, they have nothing to do with me :L**

**I have to admit that I'm really, really unsure about this- so I'd really love to hear what you thought :S**

**Please review? Even smiley/frowny faces work for me :L**

**Thank you :)**

**Steph**

**UPDATE: I re-uploaded this because took out my page breaks and the email addys**


End file.
